lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukuba Academy Campus Map
The campus map is to help students learn and know the campus of Tsukuba Academy like the back of their hands. It's also handy for new teachers and visitors. Main Office The main office building is located near the front gate of the school, north of the school that is kept a constant close watch on by the Headmistress & Vice Headmaster to be able to see who is coming and who is leaving. Guidance Counselor's Office The Guidance Counselor's offices are located on the second floor of the main office building. Infirmary The infirmary building is positioned next to the main office building where Head Nurse Ryou Awayuki and Assistant Nurse Dr. Karen work. Any aches, pains, chills, severe injuries, etc. this is where you come to get fixed up. However, fair warning, the assistant nurse will not help you at all if you are faking it sick as it annoys her quite greatly. The infirmary is open twenty four hours and seven days a week. Cafeteria The cafeteria is located directly next to the infirmary building on the North side of the school where you can come and get a hot or cold meal. Make sure you have your student ID as it is required when getting in line to get your food. Courtyard A wide open area that is basically the front of the school and more that is perched with picnic tables and the school statue sat dead in the middle of it for all to see and admire. Student Union A hang out for students during the day where there's a Starbucks Cafe, a Chinese Restaurant, a burger joint and a small store where students can go and shop to buy things like they need like school supplies and other things or they can just sit in the pit and chill with their friends or by themselves. Student Union is only open Monday-Friday from 6AM to 7PM and is closed on the weekends. Located north of the school by the cafeteria. Recreation Room The Recreation Room, or Rec Room for short, is open to all students, day or night. You're allowed to have gathers as much as you want, however, if things should get out of hand to where it causes problem for other students, you will not be allowed to come into the Rec Room anymore. Located east of the school by the eastbound academic buildings. Library Located west of the school not at all that far from the Girls Dormitory. Academic Buildings Extracurricular Building (South) The clubs building's sole purposes is to house all the after school clubs and functions as it provides classrooms for students to use to their heart's content. It located south of the school by the library which is not that far of a walk. Classrooms (West) On the west side of the school by the forest located are the following academic class buildings: 001 ENGLISH, 002 MATHEMATICS, 003 SCIENCE, 004 SOCIAL STUDIES, 005 FOREIGN LANGUAGE. Classrooms (East) Located on the east side of the school are the following academic class buildings: 006 ART, 007 MUSIC, 008 AUDITORIUM, 009 ATHLETICS (GYM). Boys Dormitory The boys dorm is east of the school where it is divided three floors, the second and third floors are students that are assigned with roommates. The first floor is for students who are not assigned a roommate. You have the option to request no roommates if you can afford to foot the entire tuition bill for the room or if you have a scholarship that states single dorm room. Please make sure you're in your rooms before the gates of the school closes. Anyone caught sneaking back onto campus and into their room who does not have a job or was not already on campus studying will be punished for breaking the rooms. No girls allowed in the boys dorm, with the exception of being a visitor and a dorm leader present. Girls Dormitory The girls dorm is west of the school where it is divided into three floors, the second and third floors are students that are assigned with roommates. The first floor is for students who are not assigned a roommate. You have the option to request no roommates if you can afford to foot the entire tuition bill for the room or if you have a scholarship that states single dorm room. Please make sure you're in your rooms before the gates of the school closes. Anyone caught sneaking back onto campus and into their room who does not have a job or was not already on campus studying will be punished for breaking the rooms. No boys allowed in the girls dorm, with the exception of being a visitor and a dorm leader present. Faculty Dormitory The faculty dorm is north of the school behind the main office building that has three floors. Teachers who live on campus do not have to worrying about roommates with other teachers unless they just want to. It is not a requirement. Also See *Tsukuba Academy Clubs *Tsukuba Academy Course List *List of Juuban Academy Students *List of Tsukuba Academy Faculty